Change
by heeeyleen
Summary: Regrets. Chances. Change. Oneshot and slightly OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail in any way especially because I suck at writing and I don't draw at all.

**Rating**: _**T**_ for swear words. You know Gajeel, he's not really nice so... (but please let me know if we can just put this on K+ because I'm really not sure about my rating for this one. Thank you!)

**Warning**: Slightly OOC. Please don't kill me for this?

**Genre**: Light angst (is that even possible?) and light romance.

**Length**: Short Oneshot

**Pairing:** Gajeel and Levy

**Author's notes:** This is my first time writing an anime fanfiction and I really, really want it to be about Fairy Tail first so mission accomplished! Though as much as I want my first to be Gruvia, I ended up finishing a GaLe fic first. I take constructive criticism but please be nice to me. This was proof-read by my awesome friend _Master P_. If not for her, I may still be under the spell of what we all call _writer's block_ so thanks to her, I'm somehow free from it. For now, maybe.

* * *

**CHANGE**

* * *

_It was the way you smile. Your oh-so-bright smile._

I never thought I'd feel this way for anyone, most especially someone so damn small, like you. _No, not in a million years._ Oh wait, I already did. Damn it! How did this happen? _How?!_

Well, it was that brightly-lit face of yours.

It's that _fucking adorable_ face of yours. Why do you look at me like that after what I did to you? Have you forgotten how I humiliated you and your team to the whole town of Magnolia? Are you out of your fucking mind?! _Why do you look at me like that when you, of all people, should be loathing me for what I did?_

Something tells me it's because of _that incident._ It's not like I _purposely saved_ you. I just wanted to pick a fight with that guy, Laxus. But, since then, you've changed. _You fucking changed._ You no longer cower when I'm around. It's not like I liked it when you did that before, but this change is something I'm not used to having shown towards me. So, _why?_ _Why change_? And _why do I like that you're that way towards me now?_

Fuck this! I can't stop myself from waiting to see your smile. It's too innocent. Too pretty. Too "_you_". Something that I'll never have on my own face. Something that doesn't suit me, but it suits you. _Why do I always find myself staring at you, secretly waiting for that bright smile to come up? _Your smile is something I will never get tired of staring at. If I have a fucking choice, I'll gladly watch you all day and all night long.

But I don't want you to know you're affecting me this way. You're too good for me. You're too perfect for someone as bad as me. I don't deserve your smile. I don't deserve the way you look at me. I don't even deserve any of what I have now. Especially having you beside me. Just being there. I don't deserve all of this. I don't deserve a second chance. But you gave me one. _This whole guild gave me one_. Fuck, if there's someone who doesn't deserve any chance at all, it's me! But you all gave me one! How can I not _love_ this guild? Fuck fairies. These people are getting to me. Really.

And you are the root of all this. And if I were given the chance to a do-over in life, I would take it. I would have gone off straight to this guild to be with you. But I don't regret what happened. I don't regret getting beaten up for what I did. I deserve it. If there's something I deserve, it is to be punished for hurting you. I'm glad _Salamander_ did it. If there's something I regret, it was hurting _you_ of all people. If I'd known you're this kind of person, I wouldn't do you any harm. But I did. For that reason alone, I will do everything in my power to never ever let anything happen to you ever again. It'll be my life's mission. If I have to die doing it, so be it. As long as you're safe. As long as you'll be able to smile everyday. I will. So I'm glad Master Makarov came to pick me up and brought me in. If he had not, I wouldn't have this chance to secretly watch over you. To secretly watch you smile from a distance. To be next to you whenever I'm not hiding in a corner. To protect you. That's why I don't ever regret beating the hell out of those guys from Grimoire Heart for even trying to hurt you. I won't have that. Not on my watch.

You changed my life. Your family changed everything.

So now, I have a purpose in life. And now I have a _family_ to call my own. You changed everything. For that, I'm grateful. As long as you're here. As long as I can see you. As long as this family exists. Kurogane Gajeel, the old me, will cease to exist. And I may not shout this to the world, but I'm proud. I'm proud I'm a fucking Fairy Tail mage.


End file.
